


Knov Brainrot

by mesmelaika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Burnplay, Consensual Kink, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knifeplay, Knov is Dismissive, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), No Romance, No Smut, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Ownership, Self-Harm, THE TENSION, isnt that snazzy, its about the longing, knov has a FULL HEAD OF HAIR, knov has a FULL HEAD OF LUSCIOUS BLACK LOCKS, knov is hot shut up, togashi will burn for what he did to him :)))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmelaika/pseuds/mesmelaika
Summary: Knov oneshots that tie into a semi-coherent story! Mostly about body ownership and harm in the way that he "owns" Palm's body and her ability to harm herself. All consensual doe :D there is no smut to be found here! not bc i dont appreciate a good lemon but bc it would be way too OOC. so just a lot of steamy and physically painful (for y/n lol) scenes. this is targeted towards masochistic knov stans !! pls trust me i promise it'll be fun
Relationships: Knov (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Knov/Palm Siberia, but like not rly palm
Kudos: 6





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> so, sometime in your exploration of the vast, vast internet, you found yourself here. oneshots starring knov, the sexc nen master of hide-and-seek, and you! a masochistic little gremlin, either being hurt by knov or being told how to hurt yourself BY knov. because it's hot. i shouldn't shame you really-- i'm glad to find other knov Appreciators out there (since there is literally?? no knov content??? disappointed in this fandom smh), not to mention i am the author of said oneshots. 
> 
> please be aware that i am still in the process of writing the story as a whole! i'm posting these as oneshots for now bc i'm just so nice and wanted to share them with you guys<3 plus getting feedback and love is really... nice... and motivating... im not desperate or anything tho

Hi! As mentioned in the notes, this isn't finished yet. Here's a list of the oneshots so far-- this is the order I would like to put them in, but as you can see in the drop down menu, only some chapters are done. So for now enjoy them at your own pace/order! Thank you for supporting this extremely self-indulgent work! If you have any ideas, hc's or requests, leave em down below. I will do my best to fulfill them <3

\- Skin Carving  
\- Candle Burning  
\- Cutting (and ~Nen Blood~ ooo)  
\- Praise  
\- Punishment  
\- Inappropriate


	2. Skin Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first glimpse we get of the training that takes place between Knov and Y/N. TW: Blood, self-harm. It is consensual!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asterisks if you're interested in what the characters look like and mean:
> 
> *Romaji for the kanji for Sun, 日.  
> **Romaji for kanji Water, 水.  
> ***Here are the characters that follow: fire 火, book 本, heaven 天, death 死, and Knov’s name in Katakana, ノヴ. Note: Y/N mentions the Days of the Week because Knov unintentionally requested three radicals that make up the words for Sunday, Tuesday, Wednesday.

The view out of your window is quite plain. 

It opens to a street, one of the few cobblestone streets left on the outskirts of a highly globalized city. Knov was smart in choosing this location-- the city is easily accessible, but his home is relatively private. But your view is still rather dull. 

You watch people walk under the daylight, all moving with purpose. Ultimately irrelevant purpose. You wonder if Knov thinks their purposes important, or if the magnitude of his power automatically places him above them. You pick at the cracked wall paint where it meets the windowsill.

The door opens, sending a small gust of air to disturb the rays of sunlit dust above you. “Y/N. Come, I have time to supervise you now.” 

You hum, mouth stretching into a grin. It feels like an eternity since the last time Knov guided you through a training session. Really, it’s been little over a week, but nothing in your life could ever satisfy you during the time in between. 

You follow Knov down the hallway and into his library, the room where he does most of his work that isn’t carried out in the field. Training sessions are often held here, as he can read or concentrate on other things while watching over you. It’s rare that you ever earn his full attention-- not that you mind.

“What will you have me do today, Knov-sama?” You squeeze your hands together, watching Knov intently. He waits until he’s reached the seat behind his desk to address you. 

“Are you keeping your nails sharp, as I asked?” You nod quickly, then thrust your arms forward to show him the evidence. “Mm. I want you to carve your skin. I’ll tell you what characters to write, and you carve them where I ask you to.” He crosses his legs. 

“As always, you are to control your breath and the depth of the cuts. Today, though, I want to see how quickly you can draw while staying in control. Don’t prioritize speed. Stay at a pace that you are confident in.” 

/I can hardly wait… an opportunity to demonstrate my progress!/ Knowing that Knov’s requests will be visible on your skin, carved into it-- the concept itself is enough to over excite you. 

His gaze lingers on you for a beat, an unspoken /Don’t disappoint me/. So you inhale deeply and settle onto the floor while he opens a book over his lap. Immediately, his eyes begin to move over the words at great speed. Yet, with an unoccupied part of his brain, Knov opens his mouth to speak.

“Nichi* spanning 6 centimeters, on the lower abdomen.” You nod (though he’s not exactly looking at you) and set to work at once. You pull the end of your dress up, so that it’s bunched up around your ribs. 

Conventional concepts of modesty didn’t quite apply as Knov’s student, especially when your skin is the focus of your training. 

The pointer finger on your right hand presses into your stomach; you angle it so that the sharpest corner of the nail digs further in and drag it along for six centimetres. 

You really have to take your time-- it’s your first character of the session, and the lower abdomen is proving to be a more sensitive area than you expected. The sight of fresh blood pearling inconsistently along the cut makes you repress a pleased whimper. Focusing on the feeling of air passing through your nostrils and not on the delicious stinging on your stomach, you’re able to finish the basic radical in an estimated 30 seconds. 

You use the dress fabric to collect the liquid before it falls onto Knov’s carpet, though you doubt maintaining the pristineness of a carpet is among his concerns. 

“40 seconds…” Knov continues to read his book. /Shoot. Does he want me to go faster?/ He speaks again, “sui**. On your hip. 10 centimeters.” 

You launch into the next character, pulling one side of your panties up so they catch on the hipbone. He requested a longer length for this character, but you’re determined to finish faster than last time. 

You use more pressure and faster slashes, attention narrowing to encompass just this 10 cm area of skin and the sensation of mutilation. You can feel a giggle bubbling


	3. Candle Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first Knov piece I ever wrote! It has very little exposition because, like Y/N, I have little self control. Knov would be disappointed in me.

“You’re not listening to me, you have to show restraint.” He rises from his desk and kneels to grab the candle from your hands, issuing commands along the way. 

“Lie back. Stay still.” He holds his arm out above your thighs, gaze lowered on his target. 

Not once does he look towards your face, both of you entirely focused on the area of skin where your blood gathers under the fleeting drops of intense heat. You can feel it pulsating, swelling. 

This is his desired effect, carefully maintaining your heart rate the further your thighs are abused. But he doesn’t ask you for confirmation of his success-- it would make this delicate moment of intimacy, the product of a stale evening and exhaustingly concealed desire, real. 

At this point, he’s reached just above an inch from your skin, it’s blistering and it’s frantic bliss, the way he slows as he lowers his hand further. You glance at his face and find it almost entirely in its normal state of disinterest, if not for a terrifying speck of intensity behind his eyes. 

God, if his fingers let the candle drop just one more half-inch, the flame would be directly on your skin, his hand would be pressing that heat directly on your thigh, his hand, and you’re writhing now, tears pricking the edges of your lashes, just a few more centimeters-- 

“Tsk.” Knov lifts the candle away. You almost scream with the loss of the heat, unable to stifle a drawn-out whimper.

“Knov...sama...why did you...stop?” Each word comes in a short breath, and you realize you hadn’t been controlling your excitement as well as you thought. 

“Didn’t I tell you to stay still?” He doesn’t give you the opportunity to answer, instead he makes his way back to his desk, snuffing the candle between his thumb and forefinger and storing it in its drawer. 

“That’s enough for today.” You’re still sprawled on the ground, looking utterly dumb with your mouth wide open, still recovering from the shock. But his command is clear: the lesson is over, you’re no longer welcome in the office tonight.


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an unexpected reaction from Knov as a result of disobeying his orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add more context in an earlier chapter, but all you really need to know is that you tagged along one of his missions out of worry, and got stuck in a room with a dangerous enemy. You killed it, but got severely injured in the process. A lot of precious blood was lost.

“Have you forgotten all of our training?” 

He grabs you by the neckline of your dress, hoisting you up from the room and pushing you away. “It’s like you didn't even try to preserve your power. It will take years to get your potential back to where it was-- if I even decide I want to waste my time further with you.” He spits these last words at you, failing to conceal his anger. 

“For you to not only disobey me, but to interfere this severely, is unforgivable.”

Eyes tearful at seeing him alive, but terrified at receiving his wrath, you try to explain yourself. 

“He… he said you were as good as dead, master. There was nothing left to preserve my power for.” You feel like you’re going to choke. Hoping that he would recognize the truth in your words. 

“Only… my anger, and despair, my…” love? devotion? the words die on your tongue, but he immediately understands your meaning. 

A full silence sucks the air out of the room. You can still hear blood rushing back and forth in your ears, feel your legs weakening. Blood still falls from your wounds. 

Maintaining his eye contact with you, Knov pulls his hand back and slaps you so fast and so hard that you barely register it until your whole body slams onto the ground. 

Usually, being slapped would not render you unconscious, but these circumstances were unique for three reasons: 1. you were already beaten to a pulp, 2. you were unprepared to defend with Ken, and 3. Knov, a Nen master, hit you really hard. 

In this state, you could only produce very basic thoughts. Rather, the most primal of feelings. It felt transcendent to have someone that has avoided the smallest of touches with you finally use a truly painful amount of force to break you. 

The two other men in the room gawked at the maneuver, but you knew better than to assume Knov’s intentions. Behind the slap was frustration, yes, but perhaps a little bit of gratitude, in allowing you both the mutual pleasure of him hurting you directly. 

Or maybe it was purely disgust at your almost-use of the word love.


	5. Inappropriate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that take place after you wake up from your recovery (from your battle with the adversary you were never meant to take part in-- and from the intense slap you received as a result).

You wake up back in the house you were told to stay in a week ago. 

You wonder how long you’ve been out, and if you’ve healed from your injuries. That thought doesn’t stay long, though, because you suddenly realize that your whole body hurts. It feels frail, too, like you’ve become even more of a wisp than you already were. The air feels uncomfortable even. 

You need water. 

The journey up from your bed is a frustratingly long one. Every breath is labored, but you can’t stop them from entering your sore lungs. 

Finally reaching the doorway, you stop and begin to cry. 

/I’ve lost my power. My future, my chance to study under and live alongside Knov. I sacrificed it all, and at the same time, betrayed the only thing that matters to me./ 

The motivation you had to retrieve water drains from your body along with any strength you had to keep moving. You slide down the door frame.

/What will happen to me now? I’ll be kicked out of here, sentenced to a life without Knov-- without purpose. It isn’t worth it. I must end my life now, before I’m forced to experience an unwanted fate./ You make your way to the library, using the walls as support. 

/Yes, it’s perfect. After taking that hit from him, it’s entirely reasonable to end my life as soon as possible. A complete, whole end. I could rarely want for more… I couldn’t deserve to./

You can feel your excitement rising as you near the drawer, inhaling the scent of the room as deeply as you can. Traces of candle, aging paper, tea, and a scent that is utterly Knov. You let yourself submit to that intoxication for the last time. 

You grasp the handle of the drawer you’ve always known in reverence, sifting around for the proper blade. 

The scent of Knov is overwhelming now, forcing your brain into overdrive, you can barely hold the knife. /Am I… I’m shaking. Am I scared to end my life?/

Images of him pass through you. The candle above your thigh, the warmth of his breath on your ear, his grip on your wrist, his monotonous voice telling you exactly what images to carve into your body. 

/Why should I be? There is no meaning left./

The swipe of his tongue on your wrist, gathering your blood into his mouth. 

The power of his swing, the surface of his hand sending you to the ground. 

/Shouldn’t I be joyous that this is the way I die? Shouldn’t I feel elated in anticipation of experiencing a permanent loss of life?/

You try to push the quivering blade closer to your arm. You think about the times he’s told you how to breathe, how to gain control. Closing your eyes, you lift the knife and take a breath. And with all the force you can muster, you bring it down-- only to find that it really, truly won’t move now. 

“Leaving so soon?” Knov says from behind you, his hand firmly grasping the knife midair over yours. Again you find yourself speechless. 

“You always seem to forget,” he unwinds your fingers from the hilt, “who your body belongs to.” 

He steps in front of you, storing the knife away, then turns to face you, hands back in his pockets. You can only stare at the chest in front of you, the perfectly centered tie, the two buttons keeping the cloth of his suit tailored to his physique.

“I,” you hardly recognize the croak that slides from your lips, “failed as your student. I failed as a Hunter,” you pause to swallow some saliva down your throat, rewetting your cords before speaking again, “please allow me to succeed at least in ending my life. I do not,” another swallow, “wish to burden you any further.” 

You didn’t know what reaction you expected from him, but it certainly wasn’t this. 

He removes one hand from his pocket and places his fingertips on the bruise he had left you, turning your head to the side. 

In a light voice, he muses, “perhaps it was unjust of me to hit you when you were already in so compromised a state.” You shake your head slightly, looking down. 

“I believe the action was entirely appropria--” 

You’re stopped, mid sentence, by his mouth on yours. 

It takes a moment to register what’s happening and then every nerve in your body feels electric. 

Two fingers have migrated from your cheek to under your chin, their gentleness overwhelming you. Everything overwhelming you; the heat of him, the blood in your ears deafening, the languid movement of his small, full lips. The kiss is fleeting, but his taste stays with you. 

Still unbearably close, he whispers against you, “and that? Was that… appropriate?” You erupt into shivers, stunned by this foreign kind of pleasure. 

After a moment, he moves away from you and walks to face the window. 

“You are a burden, yes,” he readjusts his glasses, “but I don’t want you dead. Despite your disobedience, I am nonetheless impressed at your victory over the individual I was sent to dispose of.” 

You still feel glued to your spot on the floor. 

“You will continue to train with me until I feel your potential has been properly realized.” The relief and surprise at hearing his words brings you to your knees. 

Dipping your head low, you breathe, “Th-thank you, Knov-sama.” You suppose you’re meant to refrain from mentioning the kiss, with how immediately he changed the subject. You wonder if he regrets doing so, an act so openly affectionate, surely something neither of you are accustomed to. 

Maybe it was only meant to bring you away from the brink of suicide. 

Knov interrupts your theorizing, sending you a stern look. “Don’t let my merciful treatment of you give you the wrong idea. Your body still belongs to me, and you will face proper consequences if you disobey me in the slightest going forward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little while to decide whether to include a kiss. Of course, actual smut is avoided for the sake of preserving his character... but somehow, a kiss felt fitting here, probably because it could be interpreted a number of ways. I'm curious to know what you think! Let me know below.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE that y/n and her nen ability is totally based on palm's. the only reason i didn't make it about palm is bc i would have trouble writing in-character dialogue bc she's just-- so-- unstable. love her doe


End file.
